Vendredi 13
by Mirabelle31
Summary: Défi proposé par Crapounette faisant parti du recueil "les 1001 façons de tuer Harry Potter". Imaginez que le Sauveur du monde magique meurt de la façon la plus stupide qui soit.


**Auteur :** Mirabelle31

**Bêta Correctrice :** Archimède

**Rated :** K+

**Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi, tout est à J.K Rowling.

**Note :** Ecrit pour le recueil « Les 1001 façons de tuer Harry Potter ».

**Meurtrier :** Argus Rusard

**VENDREDI 13**

Ce n'était vraiment pas une bonne journée pour le Garçon qui a Survécu : à croire qu'il était maudit ! Après avoir passé ses deux premières heures de cours à se faire rabaisser par la chauve-souris des cachots et écoper d'une généreuse retenue pour la soirée du vendredi suivant, il venait de se disputer avec sa petite amie du moment : celle-ci ne lui pardonnait pas d'avoir annulé leur rendez-vous dudit vendredi soir. Et avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de s'expliquer, elle lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'il valait mieux pour lui de l'oublier.

Enervé et grommelant contre tous les mauvais sorts qui semblaient s'acharner sur lui, le jeune Sauveur rentra dans sa Salle Commune.

A peine eut-il passé la porte que ses deux « meilleurs amis » lui sautèrent dessus et qu'Hermione, avec sa délicatesse habituelle, lui reprocha de passer tout son temps à ne pas respecter le règlement, de ne pas avoir commencé son devoir d'Histoire de la Magie – qui n'était pourtant que pour dans trois semaines, et de risquer de leur faire perdre la Coupe des quatre Maisons en leur faisant sans arrêt perdre des points et…

Elle ne put pas continuer sa diatribe car Harry, qui sentait la moutarde lui monter au nez, répliqua vivement :

- Écoute Miss Parfaite ! T'es bien gentille, mais il ne faudrait quand même pas tout me mettre sur le dos non plus ! Tu n'crois pas que j'ai déjà assez de trucs qui m'sont tombés dessus ? Je ne le répéterai pas, alors écoute bien : fiche-moi un peu la paix ! Et ne t'inquiète pas pour les quelques points que j'ai perdu ce matin en potions : je suis sûr que ton néoformé savoir permettra à Gryffondor de ne pas tomber dans les limbes à cause de ma soi-disant incompétence ! Sur ce, oublie-moi ! C'est vraiment pas le jour !

Il monta furieux dans son dortoir, se mit sur son lit, ferma les rideaux et ajouta un sort de silence. Il avait vraiment besoin d'être seul, sans personne pour juger ses faits et gestes.

Les griffons présents lors de cet amical échange se regardèrent sans oser émettre la moindre parole. Ce fut Ron qui rompit le silence. Mais pour une fois, il ne prit pas la défense de sa chère et tendre.

- Franchement Hermione, y'a des fois où tu ferais mieux de te taire, d'apprendre à respecter les autres et surtout d'arrêter de les juger ! Tu es peut-être Préfète, mais tu n'es pas notre mère non plus. Y'en a marre que tu mettes la pression à tout le monde. Tu devrais apprendre un peu à vivre et à laisser vivre ceux qui t'entourent. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on n'est pas obsédé comme toi par les études que nous sommes des bons à rien.

Sur ces paroles, Ron quitta la salle commune pour rejoindre le dortoir en espérant trouver vite le sommeil et que la nuit calme un peu Hermione et la fasse réfléchir !

Après une « merveilleuse » nuit, peuplée de charmantes visions envoyées par l'odieux mage noir, Harry se réveilla d'humeur assez maussade. Une fois de plus, il avait les yeux cernés.

_Ça y est,_ pensa-t-il, _je vais encore avoir droit à un sermon d'Hermione « tu devrais pratiquer ton Occlumancie avec plus de sérieux, il faudrait que tu en parles au professeur Dumbledore c'est peut-être important et patati et patata…»_

Il était encore très tôt, environ 5 heures. Cependant, il décida quand même de prendre une bonne douche revigorante, histoire de bien se réveiller et d'attendre qu'il soit l'heure de descendre pour son petit déjeuner. Après ses ablutions matinales, il somnola encore une petite heure devant la cheminée puis décida d'aller faire un tour. Après tout, à cette heure là il n'y aurait personne. Il remonta donc silencieusement dans son dortoir afin de s'emparer de sa cape d'invisibilité : entre Rusard, sa manie du nettoyage et son envie de punir tous les rodeurs ne respectant pas le couvre feu, et sa chatte Miss Teigne, pire qu'un radar à intrus, il valait mieux être prudent !

Satisfait de sa promenade matinale, notre Gryffondor préféré se dirigea vers la grande salle.

C'est ce jour qu'avait lieu la fameuse retenue avec son cher professeur de potions et en plus, il se trouvait qu'il avait deux heures avec lui avant sa punition ! Autant dire que la journée du Survivant s'annonçait magnifique...

Il se dépêcha de terminer son petit déjeuner : au moins il éviterait le sermon de la Miss Je sais tout… Il n'y avait rien de pire qu'un tel discours pour commencer la journée.

En sortant de la grande salle, il se dirigea donc vers l'étage où se déroulait son cours de métamorphose, avec beaucoup d'avance pour une fois.

La matinée se déroula sans problèmes notoires. Après un déjeuner copieux, Harry eut cours d'histoire de la magie, soit deux heures de sieste digestive qui lui permettraient d'être en forme pour affronter la Terreur des cachots.

Hermione n'osa rien lui dire concernant sa petite sieste : après tout il n'était pas le seul dans ce cas-là ! Et c'est avec le pas d'un condamné à mort que les griffons se rendirent à leur cours de potions, qui comme à l'accoutumée avait lieu avec les Serpentard.

À la fin des deux heures qui furent plus que de la torture pour les Rouges et Or, le Maître des potions demanda à « son élève favori » de bien vouloir rester pour commencer dès à présent sa retenue.

Ne rangeant pas ses affaires assez vite selon son tortionnaire, il écopa d'une heure de réjouissance supplémentaire. Après avoir dû nettoyer les chaudrons sans aucune magie, il se retrouva à devoir préparer des ingrédients tout aussi repoussants, ou empestant plus les uns que les autres.

Il était très tard lorsqu'il quitta les cachots. L'heure du repas était passée mais il n'avait de toute façon pas faim, même si dans sa grande générosité le professeur Rogue lui avait laissé un mot afin qu'il puisse aller se restaurer. Harry préféra rentrer directement dans sa tour afin de se reposer.

Pour aller plus vite, il décida de prendre un raccourci. Ce qu'il ignorait, c'est qu'il s'agissait là de la plus mauvaise idée qu'il ait pu avoir…

**OoO**

Argus Rusard terminait sa journée par le nettoyage des couloirs. En effet, il profitait que ces sales morveux soient dans les bras de Morphée pour dépolluer les corridors, comme il aimait le dire. Tout en pestant contre le sort qui avait fait de lui un Cracmol incapable de se servir de la magie, il se dit qu'il devrait reprendre ses cours par correspondance afin que son pauvre dos endolori souffre moins.

Il remplit donc un grand seau d'eau et de solution nettoyante qu'il versa généreusement sur le sol menant à la grande salle. Après avoir fait de même dans la Grande Salle, il commença à frotter vigoureusement. Une fois cette tâche accomplie, il se dirigea vers la bibliothèque afin d'en nettoyer le sol, chose que le directeur lui avait demandée la veille et qu'il n'avait pas faite depuis un moment déjà. En descendant un escalier, il renversa un seau rempli, mais ne s'en inquiéta pas, aucun étudiant n'étant censé emprunter ce chemin à cette heure tardive. Il repartit donc en direction de la bibliothèque où il accomplit comme il se devait sa mission.

C'est en sortant de la bibliothèque qu'il l'aperçut ! Lui, l'ignoble créature qui osait saccager son œuvre et salir les couloirs avec ses chaussures crottées.

- Et toi là-bas ! Pas la peine de courir ! Tu n'as pas honte de saccager le travail des autres ? Ne t'inquiète pas POTTER, cracha-t-il, je t'ai reconnu ! Tu vas me le payer !

Malheureusement, il ne croyait pas si bien dire…

Harry, quant à lui, s'était mis à courir à en perdre haleine quand il avait entendu le Cracmol. Il emprunta un des passages secrets qu'il connaissait et s'apprêtait à descendre un escalier quand il fit une « magnifique » glissade qui se solda par une chute digne d'un cascadeur dans les escaliers. Cependant, quand il retomba au bas de ces derniers, il ne se releva pas.

Petit à petit, une tâche rouge apparaissait sous lui et devenait de plus en plus grande. C'est ainsi que le garçon qui avait survécu réalisa un de ses plus grands rêves et rejoignit sa famille au royaume des morts. Pas de miracle cette fois-ci. Pas de chance insolente. Non, rien de tout ça. Juste une stupide chute dans des escaliers aspergés d'eau savonneuse par Rusard.

C'était le vendredi 13, il était 23h10. Le Sauveur les avait quittés, donnant ainsi à Voldemort une grande chance de régner sur le monde sorcier. À cette heure, sans qu'ils le sachent, les moldus étaient condamnés à vivre des instants biens sombres, tout comme ceux qui n'étaient pas dignes du monde sorcier, du moins selon l'idéologie du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Les élèves dormaient et ne se doutaient pas du sort funeste qui venait de frapper traîtreusement Harry Potter.

Rusard se présenta ensuite dans le bureau du directeur pour lui apprendre que cet enfant gâté de Potter avait ruiné son travail alors qu'il se trouvait en dehors de sa salle commune après le couvre-feu imposé par le règlement du collège.

Le professeur voulut en avoir le cœur net. Rusard était bien gentil mais il exagérait toujours ! Et puis Harry n'était-il pas en retenue avec son professeur de potions? Il appela alors Dobby et lui demanda de faire venir Harry séance tenante dans son bureau. Avec un petit « pop », l'elfe partit remplir sa mission ne se doutant pas une seule minute de ce qu'il allait découvrir…

Un fantôme traversa la lourde porte menant au bureau directorial. C'était Nick Quasi sans tête et il semblait fébrile.

- Sir Nicholas ?

- Il y a eu... un drame affreux, Professeur Dumbledore...

Le vieil homme posa la plume qu'il tenait sur son sous-main en cuir de dragon.

- Racontez-moi ça.

- C'est... c'est Harry... Harry Potter ! Il.. il... nous l'avons trouvé, Dame Héléna et moi, alors que nous faisions une promenade. Le garçon gisait au pied d'un escalier, et tout ce sang... une mare de sang... Dame Héléna est restée avec lui et je suis remonté tout de suite pour vous prévenir.

L'annonce du drame avait fait pâlir Dumbledore qui se leva avec peine.

- Il est... est-il ?

- Il est mort, Monsieur le Directeur. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il a pu se passer, ni même s'il a été victime d'un sort quelconque...

Le directeur était bouleversé par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, et malgré sa peine, se précipita à la suite du fantôme afin de vérifier l'état de son jeune protégé, laissant le Cracmol effaré par cette nouvelle dans son bureau.

Tout en suivant le fantôme, le vieux professeur espérait un miracle mais il ne se faisait pas beaucoup d'illusions...

Quand Dobby arriva près d'Harry, il fut horrifié. Son si gentil Harry Potter était étendu là et ne bougeait pas. Comment était-ce possible? Et quel était tout ce rouge autour de lui ? C'est alors que la petite créature se rendit compte que le Sauveur n'était plus de ce monde. Et le sorcier le plus puissant du monde magique ne put rien faire d'autre que constater le décès de son petit protégé.

Le plus étrange était qu'aucune trace de sortilège n'était présente sur le corps d'Harry. Il regarda aux alentours et remarqua que les marches de l'escalier qu'avait dû emprunter Harry étaient mouillées et semblaient très glissantes.

Comment annoncer ça au monde sorcier ? Comment leur dire que le jeune Sauveur était mort à cause du zèle et de l'incompétence d'un Cracmol de concierge.

_Et_ _dire que ce crétin de Rusard est encore dans mon bureau ! Il va m'entendre celui-là !_ Pensa-t-il. _Même_ _pas capable de nettoyer les sols sans faire de catastrophes._

Le Directeur n'avait pas besoin de plus de réflexion pour savoir que le Cracmol devait répondre de ses actes devant le Magenmagot ! La population allait le lyncher. Il serait dur à défendre et lui-même ne s'en sentait pas le courage !

Las de ses réflexions, le professeur remonta dans son bureau.

Après l'arrestation du concierge meurtrier par les Aurors le Professeur Dumbledore avait maintenant la lourde tâche d'annoncer à tous les élèves, ainsi qu'au reste du monde magique, la tragique disparition d'Harry Potter.

Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi vieux.

Le corps d'Harry reposait à l'infirmerie afin que ceux qui le souhaitaient puissent lui rendre un dernier hommage.

Malgré les circonstances, le silence était serein dans la pièce et chacun se recueillait à sa manière: l'infirmière, Dobby, les professeurs, plus tard les élèves qui le voudraient pourraient aussi venir. Mais pour l'instant, le professeur Dumbledore attendait la venue du Ministre de la Magie. La présence de la famille Weasley et de l'Ordre du phénix, qui furent les premiers à être avertis de la terrible nouvelle, était aussi attendue.

Dans un peu moins d'une heure maintenant, il serait dans la grande salle et devrait annoncer la triste nouvelle à tous les étudiants du château.

Quand ils entrèrent dans la grande salle ce matin-là, les élèves furent surpris de voir leurs professeurs arborer de sombres visages.

Le Professeur Dumbledore se leva alors :

- Mes chers enfants, j'ai une bien triste nouvelle à vous annoncer. Suite à un tragique accident, qui a eu lieu très tard hier soir, votre camarade, le jeune Harry Potter, nous a quitté. Ses obsèques auront lieu ce dimanche et ceux qui le souhaitent pourront se rendre à l'infirmerie afin de se recueillir une dernière fois auprès de leur camarade. Les cours de la journée sont bien évidemment tous annulés. Je vous demanderai de bien vouloir observer une minute de silence à sa mémoire.

Un grand silence se fit dans la salle. Les étudiants ne semblaient pas réaliser ce qui venait d'arriver. Ron soutenait une Hermione en larmes, qui s'en voulait beaucoup de s'être disputée avec le jeune Sauveur. Elle savait que maintenant, elle ne pourrait jamais plus se faire pardonner. La jeune fille pensait que si elle ne s'était pas ainsi disputée avec lui l'avant-veille, alors cet accident ne serait pas arrivé et rien de ce que pouvait dire Ron à l'instant ne la soulageait.

Après avoir demandé l'autorisation au professeur McGonagall, Ron, Hermione, Ginny et Neville se dirigèrent vers l'infirmerie afin de dire adieu à leur ami.

Le décès du jeune Harry Potter ne fut annoncé que le lendemain par la Gazette du Sorcier, célèbre quotidien de la presse magique. C'est là que les élèves apprirent par quel malencontreux accident était décédé leur camarade.

Aussitôt, les commentaires aux diverses tables allèrent bon train. On entendit soudain la voix moqueuse de Drago Malefoy s'élever :

- Ainsi donc « Saint Potter » est mort à cause d'une stupide chute dans les escaliers, et tout cela grâce à ce Cracmol de Rusard. On devrait peut-être écouter le Lord Noir. Seuls les sorciers de sang-pur sont dignes d'être éduqués dans notre école ! Les sang-de-bourbes et autres incompétents n'ont rien à faire dans notre monde. Le Seigneur de Ténèbres a raison : c'est la pureté du sang qui prime ! Et dire que vous comptiez tous sur « Potty » pour vous sauver. Vraiment vous êtes plus stupides que je ne le pensais.

Avant que quiconque ne puisse répondre, le directeur enleva cent points à la maison Serpentard et Malefoy sortit de la Grande Salle, comptant bien rejoindre son père dans les rangs de Voldemort.

Il fut suivit par quelques-uns de ses condisciples, tandis que les autres élèves rentraient dans leur salle commune, horrifiés par l'éclat des Serpentard. Ils se préparèrent ensuite à accompagner Harry à sa dernière demeure.

L'enterrement du jeune Héros était prévu à dix heures. Les portes de Poudlard allaient bientôt laisser entrer le Ministre, quelques journalistes et l'Ordre du Phénix au grand complet qui venaient assister aux obsèques du Garçon qui, cette fois-ci, n'avait pas survécu.

**FIN**


End file.
